Here at the Center for International Studies of the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, we have created a small nucleus of scholars concerned with attempting to understand, through a program of inter-disciplinary research, the role that migration is now playing in the development process in the third world. Two years ago faculty members in the Departments of Urban Studies and Planning, Economics and Political Science created a Migration and Development Study Group within the Center for International Studies. Five members of this group are now submitting to the Center for Population Research of the National Institute of Child Health and Human Development this proposal for a program project grant to enable the group to conduct an inter- disciplinary coordinated research program on selected policy-related aspects of migration and development.